Peter Bishop
This is about Peter Bishop. You maybe are looking for other people named Peter Peter Bishop is a character and a main protagonist on Fringe, the son of Walternate. He is portrayed by Joshua Jackson. Biography Childhood Peter was originally from the Alternate Universe. After the original Peter died from an incurable illness, Walter Bishop used a window to watch his alternate self (Walternate) come up with a cure, but fail to see or realize it, when an Observer distracted him. Walter crossed over into the alternate universe, and brought Peter back with him. However, when they returned, they fell through a patch of ice into a lake. With their fate apparently certain, Walter and Peter were saved by the same Observer, who seemed to have a job of saving Peter's life after he accidentally distracted Walternate. As a result, Walter owed a debt to the Observer; there is no suggestion that Peter has a debt of any kind. After Walter was institutionalized, Peter moved to Allston with his mother because she could not afford the mortgage of their house in Cambridge. Character He is typically very cynical and often sarcastic, especially when dealing with his estranged father. However, after spending a while with Walter he comes to terms with seeing his father again and softens somewhat. He admits he is reluctant to continue helping Olivia Dunham in her investigations but becomes a member of the team. He typically calls his father by his first name, though under sedation he did call him "Daddy," which Walter was very touched by. Before being drawn into the events of The Pattern Peter reportedly lived a nomadic life, never keeping one job or staying in one place for too long. When he first meets Olivia he shows reluctance to help, since he is unwilling to deal with his father. He is only persuaded by Olivia's threat to let "certain people" know where he is. When he later discovers this to be a bluff he is surprised, saying "I can usually tell when people... I mean that's sort of what I do." However he reveals he does have people after him, owing considerable amounts of money to and individual named Big Eddie. Olivia later offers to clear his debts in order to secure his co-operation, but he refuses, saying he can clear his own debts himself. Peter's IQ is 190; 50 points above genius. His list of previous occupations includes being a fireman, a cargo pilot, and a college chemistry professor - a position he gained by falsifying a degree from MIT. Despite this he managed to have papers published before he was exposed as a fraud. Trivia * Joshua Jackson describes his character as "A really dumb smart guy... and he's kind of aware of the fact that he's a dumb smart guy. He has this native intelligence to him where he's probably a couple of steps ahead of everybody else in the room, but he still makes incredibly stupid choices at every step along the way." * Speaks Farsi, Cantonese and Arabic. * Owes money to a guy named Big Eddy. * Introduced as Olivia's brother "Rick" to a bartender in Safe. * Actually the Peter Bishop from an alternate universe; the son of Walternate. (Confirmed in a Windows 7 bulletin by FOX and Season 2, Episode 16: Peter) Quotes "This falls in the category of be careful what you wish for." :- Peter (Pilot) "Yeah, because after 6 hours, they're ''really dead." :- Peter (Pilot) "''When I was nine years old, I think I wanted to be a brontosaurus." :- Peter (The Ghost Network) "You may think you know what he's capable of, but you have no idea what I'm capable of." :- Peter (The Equation) (Answering the phone) "Bishop's house of horrors!" :- Peter (The Transformation) : :"It's like listening to a broken record but the lyric keep changing." : :- Peter : :"Right. A motley group of animals decided to exact their revenge on mankind." : :- Peter : :(To Olivia) Hey, we're looking for bigbird." :- Peter : External links * Official character bio at FOX.com/Fringe ru:Питер Бишоп Category:Characters Category:Main Characters